garofandomcom-20200223-history
Blazing Armament
'Blazing Armament '''is a technique in which a Makai Knight and/or a Makai Priest can use to enhance the combat strength of a knight to take down enemy targets. Description & Characteristics Original Universe Created from Madō Flames, a knight can use this fire to encompass their armored bodies to increase their power in combat. During combat, an armored knight has the option of using a Madō Lighter, soul metal friction or sheer willpower to bring forth Madō Flames. They can cover just their weapons or cover their entire armored body to take down a Horror. To further increase their combat powers, their blazing armament can be further enhanced by the help of a priest. With enough focus, a priest can summon stronger Madō Flames to defeat the most formidable of foes. Techniques deployed in Blazing Armament are vary, which also depend on skill of the user such as: *Simply encompassing the Makai Blade to increase the inflicted damage. *Imbuing both Makai Armor and blades for increasing both defense and offense as conjured Madō Flames on knight's whole armored body will deter enemies from attacking him without getting burned. *Sending crescent-shaped fiery projectiles out of Madō Flames-infused Makai Blades via. slashing motion as long-range attacks. *Amplifying Madōba's combat capabilities. Dragon Knights (progenitors of the Makai Order's knights) utilize a similar kind of fire to encompass their weaponry and armor for enhanced combat. However, this kind of fire was created from the power of dragons. Unlike Madō Flames, which can be used for healing as well as destruction, dragon fire has a purifying ability to burn anything it touches; it's unclear if there are other applications due to limited information. Ryūga-verse Blazing Armament works the same way with in Original Universe, as it involves either friction, Madō Lighter use, or sheer willpower to conjure Madō Flames. Zen the Flame Sword Knight however, able to employ more devastating version of the technique thanks to its ability to compress the flames into his armor until it burst with power, enabling him to launch the flames as missile-like fiery projectiles or redirect the energy into his Makai Blade as white flames that instantly reduce the target into ashes upon contact. Anime Universe In anime universe during era of ''Divine Flame and Crimson Moon, Blazing Armament is mostly performed by willpower or friction to create Madō Flames for combat. This mainly because Madō Lighter, which have role in such technique, yet to exist until the era of Vanishing Line. Pics Gallery Garo Blazing.gif Blazing Armament.gif Zero Blazing.gif Rafael Blazing Armament GARO.gif|Gaia's Blazing Armament Zoro Blazing Armament GARO.gif|Zoro's Blazing Armament Garo Blazing armament Honoo no Kokuinn.gif|Garo (Leon Luis)' Blazing Armament Zen Transform & Flame GIF.gif|Zen's devastating Blazing Armament Kouga Blazing Armament gif.gif Garo Blazing Greatsword.png Super Blazing Ginga vs Loop.jpg Blazing Armament 3.jpg Great Blazing Armament.jpg Great Blazing Armament 2.jpg Great Blazing Aramament 3.jpg Edel Blazing Armament.jpg Blazing Armament.jpg Blazing Armament 2.jpg Blazing Armament Bado Makai Kessen Gaoh.png Blazing Armament Yaiba Makai Kessen Gaoh.png Blazing Armament Giga.png Blazing Armament Lord Makai Kessen Gaoh.png Blazing Armament Baron Makai Kessen Gaoh.png Blazing Armament Dan Makai Kessen Gaoh.png Blazing Armament Zero Makai Kessen Gaoh.png Dragon Knight Blazing Armament ZDB.gif Links Category:Abilities